the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boralian Isles
The Boralian Isles are the group of islands between Tarmenia and Laiin. Since the Fifth Age, it's people demand independance from both neighbors, who owned the islands before. Offically, they still do, but the area has become a warzone between them and the Boralian Rebels. History Founding The beginnings of Boralis can be found in the rise of Tarmenia, during the Third Age. Expanding from the mainland, the early kingdoms settled on the island chain, before reaching the penisula of Laiin. For the longest time, the entire south was part of the Tarmenian High-Kingdom, until Laiin seperated itself from Tarmaneia during the Fourth Age. Following this, was a war between the new Laiin and Tarmenia, which was mostly hold on the Boralian Isles, between them. Occupation For a time, the very people of Boralis were seperated from each other, as both Tarmenia and Laiin held the isles. But with the rise of the Renetizism on the mainland, this one planned to break the cold-war and take over the isles completly, even going to Laiin. Those defended their part of the islands and the subjugated Boralians were forced to fight for on of the two sites, against each other. In the end, the Boralians of both sides had enough of killing their breatheren for some foreign powers. Both armies started to rebel against their leaders. Independance-War In the beginning of the Fifth Age, war started between the Tarmenians and Laiinsh and the Boralian Rebels. Consisting out of deseteurs, local pirates and patriots, they fight both occupators, to free their home from foreign policies. They want a independent and sorvereign Boralis, functioning as an own state. Thereby, they find a lot of support from the local communities, who are tired of the constant war-like state of the isles as well. The isles are currently under the state of emergancy, with laiinian and tarmenian bases being attacked by the constant guerilla tactics of th e Rebels. Culture The Boralians were under forreign control for the longest time, and part Laiin and part Tarmenia. But even in this time, the Corsairs from the northern chain became infamous in the world's highseas, being the biggest plague for traders and several marines. For their badnaming of the isles, the Corsairs were despised by the Borlians, until the rebellion. Now, they are celebrated as warheros and patriots, who love freedom and fight the foreihn invaders. Apart from that, most Humans on the isle-kingdoms are exelant sailors, even though they lack the discipline the Royal Earlian Marine has for example. Instead, they work on their ingenuity, which can be seen in the guerilla battle, they have with Laiin and Tarmenia. Regions Calma The largest island of Boralis is Calma. It is the location of the un-official capital of the independent Boralis, Porto. It's southern part is still under the controll of the Laiinish gouvernment, while the most eastern isle, Citerra, serves as the headquarter of tarmenian troops. Porto iself is the base of the Boralian Rebels. Part of the region of Calma is the eponymous isle, Pananame, Citerra and Tellocia. Bay-Isles The most southern islands are known for their spice-plantations and a tropical warm climate. They saw less of the fightings then the rest of Boralis, but more and more starting to site with the Rebels, which leads to rising tensions in the far south. Part of the Bay-Isles are Santa Delpho, Jorges, Felva, Santa Flores, Domiruba and Extremo Sul. Mabellian Chain To the Mabellian Island-Chain count the most northern isles of the archipelo. Their climate is a bit milder, than the rest of Boralis. Here live the Mabella Corsairs, who rule from their free-city of Port Guille. From there, they go out on raiding tours into Boralis, but also Covwich and Earles. The Corsais were amongst the first, who took up arms against the forreign oppressors. Part of the chain are the islands of São Vermelho, Randacas and a cluster of smaller isles, knwon as the Criancas. Persons/Organisations * Mabella Korsaren * Sol Vidal * Kommondoria * Laiinische Händler Gilde * Boralische Rebellen Category:Nationen